Naruto's Future
by VeraniUchiha
Summary: Obito membentuk segel rumit../Naruto masuk kemasa depannya?../BAD SUMMARY../
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Future**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Typo bertebaran, EYD kurang, Cerita Gaje, dapat menyebabkan impotensi, serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, keguguran dan gangguan pada janin *loh :D***

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY FOR READING :D RnR?**

**.**

**.**

"Hal ini akan terus berlanjut." ucap Obito. "Kata-kata dan prinsipmu yang lemah secara perlahan akan terbukti kesalahannya. Inilah yang akan terjadi kalau kau membicarakan harapan dan keinginan padahal ini adalah kenyataan."

"Naruto, apa yang kau milikki di kenyataan ini? Kau tak punya ayah ataupun ibu, mastermu Jiraiya telah mati. Dan selama kau terus melawan, satu per satu temanmu akan mati."

Naruto masih terdiam.  
"Obito ..." Kakashi menatap ke arahnya. Namun sama seperti Naruto, ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Dan sekarang kau pasti sudah menyadarinya ... apa yang akan tersisa hanyalah ... kesepian!"

"Maafkan aku Hizashi." Pikir ayah Hinata, "Aku sudah membiarkan Neji ..."

"Kau telah menjadi seperti yang aku inginkan, Obito." pikir Madara, "Setelah ini Naruto akan menyerah, dan kita akan mengirim pasukan aliansi ke dalam rasa keputusasaan."

"Kau tak perlu terus berada di dalam kenyataan ini. Kemarilah, Naruto!" Obito mengulurkan tangannya, seolah mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam dunia baru yang ia katakan.

Naruto masih terdiam. Sampai tiba-tiba, Hinata mengusap pipinya.

"..."

"Apa kamu mengerti arti dari kata-kata yang Neji niisan katakan sebelumnya, Naruto-kun? Kamu tidaklah sendiri. Kata-kata dan apa yang kamu percayai, aku tak akan membiarkan temanku mati, itu bukanlah kebohongan! Karena kata-kata itulah, dia bisa bertindak sejauh ini."

"Neji niisan ... Bukan hanya dirimu, Naruto-kun, semuanya memegang dan percaya akan kata-kata itu. Itulah bagaimana kita semua terhubung. Kita semua adalah teman. Kalau kita menyerah, maka apa yang Neji niisan lakukan akan menjadi percuma. Jadi, ayo kita berdiri bersama, Naruto-kun. Selalu maju dan tak akan menarik kata-kataku, itu juga adalah jalan nijaku."

"Naruto, Hinata-sama juga sudah siap untuk mati demi dirimu. Itulah kenapa, kau ..."

"Tentu saja tak sendiri!" ucap Kurama. Di alam bawah sadarnya, Kyuubi telah kembali. "Apa kau lupa denganku, hah!?"

"Aku tahu!" ucap Naruto, "Aku tak ingin mengabaikan temanku, atau ikatan yang aku milikki. Tapi ..."

"Berhenti mengeluh! Atau aku akan memakanmu!" ucap Kyuubi. "Apa kau lupa? Ayah dan ibumu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Neji lakukan sesaat setelah kau lahir. Mereka menyegelku, musuh mereka di dalam tubuhmu, dan mati dengan mempercayakan masa depan padamu. Hidupmu telah terhubung dengan dua hidup lainnya bahkan sejak kau lahir."

kembali ke sisi Madara, ia terdiam melihat Obito yang menunggu. "Apa dia menunggu respon dari Naruto? Kelihatannya ia benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya." Pikir Madara. Tapi ...

"Sudah cukup!" Obito sudah tak sabar lagi dan langsung bersiap, membuat Juubi menembakan bijuudama raksasa ke arah pasukan aliansi. Meski jaraknya terlalu dekat dan bisa saja juga malah melukainya, Obito sudah tak peduli lagi.

"Jangan gegabah!" ucap Madara, "Bisa-bisa Juubi juga mendapat luka dan kau ..."

"Aku tak peduli!" ucap Obito, "Lagipula Juubi memiliki kulit yang kuat."

Juubi telah membentuk bijuudama, yang perlahan semakin besar dan membesar.

"Kali ini ia mengincar kita!" ucap shinobi aliansi. Akan tetapi, mereka tak membiarkannya begitu saja. Sai dengan burung tintanya mengantar Bee untuk mendekat.

"Chakraku sudah cukup penuh!" Bee meloncat, berubah menjadi Hachibi dan kemudian bersiap untuk menembakan bijuudama tepat di depan mulut Juubi. Bee ingin menghentikan tembakan Juubi sebelum ia menembakannya.

"Hati-hati, Bee-sama!" ucap Omoi dalam hati.  
"Maju!"

"Rasakan ini!"

Boooombbb! Hachibi menembak. Tercipta ledakan yang membuat Hachibi terlempar. Tembakannya Juubi terhenti, dan ia terperosok ke belakang.

"Jangan melakukannya berlebihan!" ucap shinobi aliansi.  
"Khawatir tak ada gunanya, untuk melindungi aliansi tak perlu ada rasa takut!"

"Benar ..." Naruto membalas tangan Hinata. "Tak hanya ayah dan ibu. Sejauh ini, semuanya telah ..."

"Hinata, terimakasih." Naruto memegang tangan Hinata, dan ia telah benar-benar bangkit, berdiri dari keterpurukan. "Aku tidaklah sendiri. Terimakasih sudah tetap ada di sisiku."

"Dan Neji, aku juga berterimakasih padamu."

"Tangan Naruto-kun, begitu besar dan kuat ... Membuatku merasa aman" Pikir Hinata. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berpegangan tangan seperti ini.

"Groooarrrr!" Juubi kembali bangkit. Namun, tak ada yang perlu ditakuti. "Ayo maju, Hinata!" Naruto kembali ke mode bijuu. "Ya!" Sahut Hinata.

Obito terdiam sejenak. Sosok Hinata betul-betul mengingatkannya pada sosok yang sangat dia cintai. Rin. Seketikan sebuah segel terbentuk ditangannya. Para shinobi aliansi bingung melihat reaksi yang Obito. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya. Sejenak Obito tersenyum tipis. Ia menghiraukan Madara yag sedari tadi membenataknya karena tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menyerang para aliansi.

"Mungkin aku bisa melihatnya sebelum aku pergi…."gumam Obito sambil kembali memamerkan senyumnya kepada para aliansi.

Tidak ada yang tau jurus apa yang dipakai Obito kecuali satu orang. Kakashi Hatake. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"Obito! Jangan kau…" Terlambat. Kakashi terlambat menghentikan Obito. Tangan Obito yang sudah dipenuhi segel rumit mengenai tepat dipuncak kepala Naruto. Naruto yang melihat aksi Obito itu hanya diam tak dapat menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau mau Obito?"bisik Kakashi pedih

~0~

Seketika kilatan cahaya muncul menyinari mata Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata yang berada disamping Naruto hanya dapat terdiam saat tangan Obito yang penuh dengan segel rumit mengenai puncak kepala Obito. Hinata merasa serangan Obito bukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan Naruto.

"Semoga Naruto-kun baik-baik saja"doa Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"To~ Naruto.. Naruto-kun"panggil seorang wanita dengan suara lembutnya.

"Engghh…"Naruto melenguh pelan sambil tetap memjamkan kedua matanya

"Naruto-kun.. Ayo bangun,"ucap wanit tersebut sambil mencoba mengelus wajah tan Naruto

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan menampakan kedua Sapphire-nya yang mampu membuat sang wanita yang mengelus pipinya menjadi merona.

"Ayo bangun Naruto-kun.."ucap Hinata sambil menampakkan senyum lembutnya

Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya saat melihat Hinata berada dalam dekapannya. Tangan besar milik Naruto melingkar dipinggang Hinata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekarang. Tanpa Naruto sadari pipinya sudah mengeluarkan semburat merah yang membuatnya bertambah manis –menurut Hinata-

"Ehm.. Naruto-kun bi-bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?"Tanya Hinata gugup

"Ehh.. Ten..tu"ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya

"Lebih baik Naruto-kun sekarang mandi. Aku akan membuat kan sarapan buat Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata lembut sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar

"T-tunggu Hinata!"panggil Naruto kelewat keras

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?"Tanya Hinata

"Ke-kenapa k-kita bisa tidur satu ranjang? D-dan ke-kenapa tangan-ku ada di pi-pinggangmu?"Tanya Naruto gugup. Naruto merasa heran karena melihatnya tiba-tiba bisa seranjang dengan Hinata dan memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Ehh.. Naruto-kun bukannya k-kita su-sudah me-menikah?"Tanya Hinata bingung

"EHHH.."Naruto berteriak keras

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"Tanya Hinata panik

"Tidak mungkin Hinata! Seingatku tadi kita masih melawan Obito dan Madara! Dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada disini"ucap Naruto heboh

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?"Tanya Hinata bingung. "Perang sudah berakhir 7 tahun yang lalu Naruto-kun"lanjut Hinata

"7 TAHUN YANG LALU?!"tariak Naruto heboh.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu membuat Naruto dan Hinata mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 6 tahun dengan rambut rambut Indigo panjang dan mata Lavendernya persis seperti Hinata dan seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 4 tahun dengan rambut jabrik kuning dan mata biru persis seperti Naruto.

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sedang apa sih? Ribut tau"dumel sang anak perempuan kesal

"Ini bukan lapangan Tou-chan"ucap anak laki-laki kecil dingin

"Siapa mereka Hinata?"Tanya Naruto tambah Bingung

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun? Mereka Himeko dan Yozira bukan? Me-mereka an-anak kita Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata

"APAAAAAA?"teriakan Naruto seketika menggema keseluruh kediaman Uzumaki

**Bersambung :D**

**Bagaimana? Haha idenya terlintas pas lagi ngelamun dikelas.. Gara-gara pelajara Geografi begitu membosankan jadi memutuskan untuk menghayal :D Ini cerita pertama tentang NaruHina. Buat NaruHina Lovers semoga cerita ini bagus yaaa :D Kelanjutan Chapternya mungkin aku post minggu depan **** RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Siapa mereka Hinata?"Tanya Naruto tambah Bingung

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun? Mereka Himeko dan Yozira bukan? Me-mereka an-anak kita Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata

"APAAAAAA?"teriakan Naruto seketika menggema keseluruh kediaman Uzumaki

.

.

**Kita lanjutkan yang tadi yah? :D Semoga suka lah **** Happy Reading minna~**

**.**

**.**

Naruto's Future Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

NaruHina

.

.

Warning! Typo bertebaran, EYD kurang, Cerita Gaje, dapat menyebabkan impotensi, serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, keguguran dan gangguan pada janin *loh :D*

.

.

ENJOY FOR READING :D RnR?

.

.

"Naruto-kun.. Kau kenapa? K-kau ke-lihatan sa-sakit"ucap Hinata sambil menempelkan tangan putihnya di kening Naruto.

"Hi..Hinata.."panggil Naruto gugup

"I-iya?"Tanya Hinata masih tetap dalam kondisi gugup

"I-ini tidak benar! Aku pasti mimpi! Tidak mungkin!"teriak Naruto

"Himeko, Yozhiro sebaiknya kalian keluar dulu nak,"ucap Hinata lembut pada kedua anaknya

"Iya Kaa-chan.."ucap Himeko sambil melangkah keluar

"Himeko.."panggil Hinata

"Iya Kaa-chan?"Tanya Himeko

"Jangan lupa menyiapkan barang-barang mu ya"pesan Hinata

"Siap Kaa-chan"ucap Himeko yang langsung menarik adik laki-lakinya keluar dari kamar kedua orang tuanya

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan khawatir. Hari ini suaminya benar-benar bertindak aneh.

"Naruto-kun?"panggil Hinata

"Apa?"jawab Naruto agak ketus

"Sebenarnya a-ada apa? Kau bi-bisa ce-cerita padaku Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata sambil mencoba mengelus pipi Naruto. Sungguh! Hinata sangan gugup sekarang.

Naruto terpaku melihat sikap Hinata. Mata sapphire Naruto menatap dalam mata lavender milik Hinata. Pandangan mereka terkunci. Wajah Hinata sudah merah seperti kepiting yang baru saja direbus. Sedangkan Naruto, semburat merah mula menguasai wajah tampannya. Dengan cepat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Aku tidak tau.. Seharusnya tadi aku masih berada di dalam perang"ucap Naruto pelan

"…"Hinata tidak menjawabnya. Ia mencoba untuk membiarkan Naruto menceritakan semuanya

"Tapi setelah Obito membentuk segel rumit di tangannya dan menyentuhkannya kepuncak kepalaku.. Aku langsung melihat Cahaya dan secara tiba-tiba aku ada disini dan.."Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Naruto nampak terlihat gugup. ".. dan me-meluk pi-pinggang-mu"lanjut Naruto gugup sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tau kalau sekarang pipinya sudah merona.

"Sudah Naruto-kun.. Ti-tidak usah dipi-kirkan, mu-mungkin kau ter-lalu ca-capek"ucap Hinata lembut

"Le-lebih baik sekarang kau ma-mandi.. aku akan mem-buat sa-sarapan"ucap Hinata lagi

"Tapi.."

"Ha-ri ini ada pertemuan dengan Kazekage bukan? Kau ini Ho-hokage Naruto-kun jangan ja-jadi Hokage yang ma-malas"ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan Naruto

'Kami-sama apa yang terjadi?'batin Naruto?

"T-tunggu dulu.. Tadi tanganku.. Terus anak-anak itu? Jangan-jangan… HINATAAAA"teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar kamar hanya dengan menggunakan boxer berwarna hijau kataknya itu

Naruto turun menuruni tangga rumahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari menuju dapur. Menghampiri Hinata yang sedang memotong bawang putih.

"HINATAAA"panggil Naruto kelewat keras

"Na-Naruto-kun?"ucap Hinata heran

"Apa maksudnya tadi? Tanganku? Anak-anak itu"Tanya Naruto sambil mencengkram bahu Hinata keras

"Naruto-kun.. Sa-sakit"ucap Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya. Cengkraman Naruto benar-benar keras.

"Ma-maaf.."ucap Naruto menyesal. "Jadi kita..?"Tanya Naruto pelan tepatnya ragu-ragu. Dan sekaligus takut menyakiti Hinata lagi

"Naruto-kun.. Kita i-ini su-sudah menikah dan me-mereka anak-anak ki-kita"ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum

Seketika pandangan Naruto langsung mengabur dan jatuh begitu saja dilantai. Ya. Naruto pingsan. Mungkin terlalu shock dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Dan itu membuat kediaman Uzumaki heboh seketika.

~0~

Naruto perlahan membukan kedua matanya. Menampakan sepasang sapphire yang dapat membuat siapapu pun yang melihatnya merasa hangat. Naruto mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Memegang sebentar kepalanya yang masih agak sakit.

KRIEET..

Pintu kamar Naruto dibuka oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut indigonya. Senyum manis terukir diwajahnya. 'Naruto-kun sudah sadar'batin Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.."panggil Hinata

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Disana Hinata begitu cantik dengan baju putih polos degan bawahan sebuah rok berwarna ungu yang manis. Membuat Naruto sulit untuk berkedip. Ingatannya langsung mengarah ke masa saat Hinata memberinya semangat pasca kematian Neji.

*FLASHBACK*

Naruto masih terdiam. Sampai tiba-tiba, Hinata mengusap pipinya.

"..."

"Apa kamu mengerti arti dari kata-kata yang Neji niisan katakan sebelumnya, Naruto-kun? Kamu tidaklah sendiri. Kata-kata dan apa yang kamu percayai, aku tak akan membiarkan temanku mati, itu bukanlah kebohongan! Karena kata-kata itulah, dia bisa bertindak sejauh ini."

"Neji niisan ... Bukan hanya dirimu, Naruto-kun, semuanya memegang dan percaya akan kata-kata itu. Itulah bagaimana kita semua terhubung. Kita semua adalah teman. Kalau kita menyerah, maka apa yang Neji niisan lakukan akan menjadi percuma. Jadi, ayo kita berdiri bersama, Naruto-kun. Selalu maju dan tak akan menarik kata-kataku, itu juga adalah jalan nijaku."ucap Hinata

*FLASHBACK OFF*

Naruto tersenyum kalau mengingat saat itu. Hinata selalu ada untuknya. Selalu mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Bahkan nyawanya sendiri pun Hinata korbankan untuk Naruto. Naruto memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. 'Kenapa kau baru sadar sih' ucap Naruto menyinggung dirinya sendiri. Hinata yang melihat sikap suaminya langsung mengerutkan keningnya. 'Sepertinya benar-benar terjadi sesuatu..'batin Hinata. Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto

"Naruto-kun?"panggil Hinata. "Kau benar-benar dari masa lalu ya?"Tanya Hinata sambil mengelus pundak suaminya

"Ah.. sudah tidak usah difikirkan Hinata"ucap Naruto sambil memaksakan senyumnya

'Ini bukan Naruto-kun'ucap Hinata dalam hati

"Ada ap.."

"Jangan bohong Naruto-kun.. Ini bukan kau"ucap Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto

Naruto terpaku. 'Bukan aku?' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Berart dugaanku benar. Ini memang masa depanku. Dan berarti Hinata..

BLUSH

Semburat merah menguasai wajah tan milik Naruto.

"Hahaha~ Hinata bisakah kau membuatkan ku ramen? Aku sudah lapar"ucap Naruto sambil mengusap perut ratanya. Berusaha mengusai rasa gugupnya dan berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang semakin lama menguasainya.

"I-iya Naruto-kun.. Semua sudah siap.. Himeko dan Yozira juga sudah ada di bawah menunggumu"ucap Hinata

"Ahiya.. aku akan segera turun kalau begitu"ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ya sudah Naruto-kun aku turun dulu"ucap Hinata sambil melangkah keluar dari kamarnya

Sesaat setelah Hinata pergi dari kamar. Naruto langsung kembali membanting tubuhnya keranjang.

"Mungkin ini memang masa depanku"gumam Naruto

"Apa lagi tujuan Obito brengsek itu?!"geram Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Mungkin sekarang aku haru mulai membiasakan diri"gumam Naruto

KRIUK..KRIUK

"Hahaha.. ternyata aku benar-benar lapar"ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya seperti biasa

"Hinata.. Himeko.. Yozira aku datang"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa semburat merah langka yang sekarang sudah menguasai pipinya. Ia harus terbiasa. Terbiasa sampai Obito kembali menariknya ke masa dimana seharusnya dia berada. Naruto segera mengambil baju dan celana lalu memakainya. Segera saja pria Kyuubi itu turun kebawah berkumpul bersama keluarga 'baru' nya itu.

**Haaahh… Chapter 2 langsung di Update soalnya seneng udah banyak yang Reviews :D Semoga seneng deh dengan Chapter yang ini soalnya buatnya terburu.. Maklum sibuk sama Tugas yang menumpuk.. Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu buat yang udah Reviews ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata.. Himeko.. Yozira aku datang"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa semburat merah langka yang sekarang sudah menguasai pipinya. Ia harus terbiasa. Terbiasa sampai Obito kembali menariknya ke masa dimana seharusnya dia berada. Naruto segera mengambil baju dan celana lalu memakainya. Segera saja pria Kyuubi itu turun kebawah berkumpul bersama keluarga 'baru' nya itu.

**Kita lanjut lagi? :D Semoga suka lah **** Happy Reading minna~**

**.**

**.**

Naruto's Future Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

NaruHina

.

.

Warning! Typo bertebaran, EYD kurang, Cerita Gaje, dapat menyebabkan impotensi, serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, keguguran dan gangguan pada janin *loh :D*

.

.

ENJOY FOR READING :D RnR?

.

.

****Naruto segera turun menemui keluarga 'baru'nya itu. Masih agak canggung memang. Tapi Naruto harus terbiasa sekalian memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia bisa kembali ke masa dia seharusnya berada.

"Tou-chan duduk disini ya?"Tanya 'anak' perempuan Naruto. Himeko Uzumaki

"I-iya Himeko"ucap Naruto gagap sambil duduk disamping 'anak' perempuannya

Hinata yang melihat kelakuan suaminya itu hanya tertawa kecil. Walaupun dalam hati agak merasa tertanggu dengan kelakuan suaminya yang belakangan agak terlihat aneh.

.

.

Acara sarapan yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Uzumaki berjalan dengan tenang. Entah kenapa Naruto jadi lebih banyak diam.

"Tou-chan?"Tanya Himeko

"Iya?"jawab Naruto

"Tou-chan sakit ya?"ucap Himeko sambil berusaha untuk berdiri diatas kursi dan menempelkan tangannya ke kening Naruto

"A..ano tidak. Tou-chan tidak sakit Himeko"ucap Naruto pelan. Terutama saat ia menyebutkan kata "Tou-chan"

"Ohh"Himeko hanya ber Ohh-ria

"Kaa-chan.. aku sudah bisa menguasai Kagebunshin no jutsu"ucap Yozira datar

"Be-benarkah? Yozira-kun he-hebat"ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu?! Dengan umurmu yang masih kecil?! Mustahil!"ucao Naruto keras

Yozira menaikkan satu alisnya. Bingung melihat tingkah laku ayahnya. 'Bukankah dia yang mengajariku?'tanya Yozira dalam hati

"Bukannya Tou-chan yang mengajarkannya?"Tanya Yozira sambil menatap ayahnya datar. Kelakuan Yozira memang betul-betul terlihat seperti jiplakan dari Neji uga Hiashi.

"Aku? Ahh.. i-iya.. Maaf aku lupa,"ucap Naruto gugup setelah sempat melupakan dimana dia berada sekarang. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"K-kau mau ma-makan apa Naruto-kun? A-aku akan mengambilkannya"ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto. Sedikit mengusir rasa aneh di hatinya karena melihat perilaku Naruto.

Naruto memandang makanan yang ada didepannya. Dengan cepat mata Naruto langsung menjelajahi semua jenis makanan yang telah disediakan 'Istri'nya di meja makan.

"Tidak ada ramen?"Tanya Naruto dengan mimik wajah sedikit sedih.

"Kau sudah memakan tiga mangkuk ramen kemarin Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata seolah mengingatkan Naruto tentang banyaknya porsi ramen yang dimakannya kemarin.

"Tiga mangkuk? Aku tak memakan apapun dari kemarin"ucap Naruto polos

Yozira dan Himeko menaikkan kedua alisnya. Semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku Tou-chan mereka. Yozira dan Himeko masih ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi ayah mereka saat memakan tiga mangkuk ramen setelah pulang dari gedung hokage. Melihat ekspresi kedua 'putri' nya Naruto segera menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Ahh.. i-iya aku lupa. Mungkin aku memang terlalu benyak memakan ramen. Ittadaikimasu,"ucap Naruto gugup sambil mulai mengambil tempura yang ditawarkan oleh Hinata dan memakannya.

~0~

"Apa kau menyadarinya?"Tanya seorang anak perempuan

"Hn. Tou-chan sangat aneh belakangan ini"ucap serorang anak laki-laki menimpali

"Apa kau mau menanyakannya pada Sasuke-jiisan?"Tanya anak perempuan tersebut.

"Hn. Mungkin. Tapi setelah kau pulang dari akademi."ucap anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Baiklah!"

~0~

Naruto memandang dirinya di cermin. 'Banyak sekali perbahan..'gumam Naruto saat melihat dirinya. Rambut jabriknya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih panjang. Mirip dengan Minato Namikaze. Ayah Naruto sekaligus mantan Hokage ke-4. Mata Naruto beralih pada sebuah pigura. Didalam pigura tersebut terdapat gambar dirinya dan Hinata. Naruto memakai sebuah tuxedo hitam. Menambah ketampanan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata memakai gaun putih panjang yang membuatnya bertambah manis. Ditambah lagi dengan semburat-semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putih susu Hinata. Mereka berdua sedang berada di depan altar Gereja dan didepan mereka berdiri seorang Pendeta. Tangan mereka saling bertau seolah tak ingin dari mereka yang ingin saling melepaskan.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan sosok cantik. Begitu cantik sampai mampu membuat Naruto terpakau. Rambut indigonya. Mata lavendernya. 'Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ditambah dengan kebaikan hati yang dimiliki oleh seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Ahh.. Maksudnya Hinata Uzumaki. Dengan meredam semua kegugupannya, Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memandanginya dari kursi didepan cermin.

"Naruto-kun?"panggil Hinata

"Ce-ceritakan padaku Naruto-kun.."ucap Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto setelah mereka sudah duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Aku.. Aku.."Naruto masih belum bisa menjawabnya.

"Kau beda Naruto-kun.. I-ini bu-bukan kau"ucap Hinata sambil mengelus pipi tan Naruto.

Naruto merasakannya. Kehangatan yang langsung mengusai hatinya. Sebegitu wanita ini mencintai Naruto. Bahkan saat invasi Pain, Hinata dengan berani menawarkan diri untuk menyerang Pain. Semua demi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"panggil Hinata lagi.

"Aku.. Saat itu seharusnya aku maksudku kita berada dalam perang besar itu. Tapi setelah Obito menyentuh puncak kepalaku dengan tangannya yang saat itu dikuasai segel rumit.. Aku langsung berada disini. Aku bingung."ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku.. Seharusnya saat ini aku menghentikan perang itu. Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini dan melindungi seluruh dunia."lanjut Naruto.

Hinata melepaskan pegangannya. Iya baru menyadari semuanya betul-betul sekarang. Dan Hinata betul-betul percaya bahwa Naruto memang benar-benar terjebak pada masa depannya.

~0~

"SASUKE-JIISAN"panggil seorang anak perempuan dengan keras.

Pintu terbuka dan langsung menampakkan seorang perempuan cantik dengan surai merah mudanya yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki tampan didekapannya.

"Himeko? Yoziro? Sedang apa kalian disini? Mana Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kalian?"Tanya wanita cantik itu lembut.

"Kami sengaja datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke-jiisan. Dan kami ingin menanyakan tentang Tou-chan"ucap Himeko serupa dengan bisikan.

"Siapa Sakura?"Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut emo. Dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam setajam elang.

"Himeko? Yozira?"ucap laki-laki tersebut samba menggaruk kepalanya yang agak sedikit gatal. Efek baru bangun tidur.

"Jii-san! aku ingin berbicara dengan mu!"

"Tentang?"Tanya pria itu dingin

"Sasuke-kun."tegur Sakura

"Tak apa Baa-chan aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu."ucap Himeko santai. "Aku kesini Ingin membicarakan Tou-chan Jii-chan"ucap Himeko sambil berbisik

"Kenapa lagi dengan Naruto Dobe?"tany Sasuke datar

"Dia sedikit aneh. Bahkan Tou-chan kaget saat melihatku setelah ia bangun tidur. Tou-chan eperti tak mengenaliku. Itu karena apa ya Jii-chan?"Tanya Himeko sambil mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya…

Bersambung..

**Bagaimana minna? Bagus tidak? Atau malah semaki amburadul? Aduuhhh.. Maaf ya Updatenya lama **** Banyak banget tugas soalnya. Buat yang udah Reviews terimakaaasssiiiihhh #peyukreviews. Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna**


End file.
